Soda's baby
by jaspers little punk-rocker
Summary: What if Sandy lied to Soda and the baby really was his. Well this is what i think would happen. Better than summary.


**New idea inspired by the song "there goes my life" by Kenny Chesney **

**This story has normal microwaves. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
Soda pov. **

It's been about a year since Sandy left me. She said the baby might not be mine. Im just now getting over it I was about to go out to check the mail when I saw a baby car seat on the front porch. There was a bag and a note with it. Along with a pink blanket. I picked up the note.

_Soda, _

_Im sorry I lied to you. The baby is yours. Her name is Kandi Marie Curtis. Her birthday is April 7__th__. She's three months old. I can't handle having a baby anymore. I don't want her either. If you want her, take her. If not give her up for adoption. I don't care anymore. Don't take this the wrong way I do still love you in a way. Just not like I used to. Im only 17 I cant handle a baby. _

_Good bye,_

_Sandy _

Then the baby started to cry. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms looking down at her. She has dark golden hair, very pail skin, and Sandy's eyes. She's a beautiful baby. I rocked her in my arms and she started to fall back asleep. "Soda what are you doing with that baby?" Darry asked me coming onto the porch. I handed him the note. "That little bitch." He mumbled under his breath. "Well what are we going to do with her?" I asked him. I really don't want to put her up for adoption. "We can't afford to take in a baby Soda." He told me.

"Darry I can't just give her up. She's my baby. She's you're nice." I almost yelled at him. "Ok let's get her inside and figure this out. I really don't want to put her up for adoption either." He said picking up the car seat and the bag. I sat on the couch and Kandi started to cry again. "Shh what's wrong baby?" I whispered. "She's probably hungry Soda." Darry said getting up. He got a bottle out of the bag and went to warm it up. Then he gave it to me. As I fed her Pony came in. "Um. Why does Soda have a baby?" He asked. "Ponyboy this is your nice Kandi."

He looked at me like I had a third head. Then Darry gave him the note. "Oh." Then he came and sat next to me. "Well what are we going to do?" he asked looking from me to Darry. "We don't know yet Pony." He looked down at Kandi in my arms and smiled. "What?" I asked. "She's asleep. She looks a lot like you." He said. "Yea I guess she does. But she has Sandy's eyes." He nodded his head and went in the kitchen. "Anyone home?!" Two-bit yelled when he came in with Steve. "Yea hey." I said from my spot on the couch. "Soda what's with the baby?" I nodded at the note on the table. They both read it and shook there heads. "So what are ya'll gonna do." Two-bit asked me.

"I don't know. I mean I wanna keep her. But we can't afford it. And who would watch her while me and Darry are at work and Pony at school?" I asked him. Sitting back with her. "Breakfast's done." Darry said from the kitchen. I sat Kandi in the car seat and carried it in the kitchen so I could eat. As we ate I kept rocking the car seat with my foot. "Soda, I think we can try this out. Keeping Kandi I mean. We'd have to talk to the state and figure out what to do with her when were at work and Pony's at school and all. But I think we might be able to make this work. What do you to think?" He said. The last part was meant for Steve and Two-bit. Steve shrugged his shoulder. "She is kinda cute." He said. "School gets out at 2:30. I could ask my mom if she could watch her 'til then. Then me and Pone, when he don't have track could watch her." Two-bit offered. "Would she mind?" I asked. "I don't think she would. My mom loves babies." He went to the phone and called her.

By noon we had it all set up. the states giving us a two week trial period as they called it. In two weeks there gonna stop by and check on us. Now to see what Johnny and Dally think.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


End file.
